Parallels
by fortheloveofbrittana
Summary: Heya fic based on the HeMo pic leaks.


**Parallels** - A Heya One-shot fic by limaheightshospitalitylez aka fortheloveofbrittana

**Rating** - R

**Summary** - It's funny how bad things happen to good people. Heather and Naya had managed to keep their relationship a secret for years. People speculated but no one had proof. Santana was outed on the show, but Heather was outed in real life.

****Note**** For continuity assume that in the story, Naya is bisexual and Heather has been on and off with Taylor. Just kinda threw this together. :) Hope you like it, based on todays events (HeMo pic leak) Sorry for any mistakes just kinda wanted to get this out of my brain

_October 2011 _

__"Nay, you're gonna be late if you don't leave now" Heather yelled.

Naya was gathering last minute items from her bathroom. Straightener, hair products, extra underwear, sunscreen and Heather's shampoo.

"I'm coming babe, i just have to grab a few more things." Naya walked out of her room with her arms full. She looked towards Heather, who was now standing with her arms folded looking fairly irritated. She waltzed up knowingly to the blonde and captured her lips in a kiss. If there was one way to put a smile on Heather Morris's face, that was it. She threw the items into her not-so-small carry on bag trying to discreetly hide the pink bottle and zipped it up.

"Is that my shampoo?" Heather questioned. A smirk crept up her face, knowing quite well why Naya had packed it.

"I don't get to see you for 4 days. It's not fair. I need SOMETHING. It smells like you so i'm taking it." Naya blushed.

Heather wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held on tight. "I love you okay? I wish you didn't have to go but you need to go spend these few days with your mom. I'll be here when you get back." Heather cupped the Latina's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "Now go on, you're gonna miss your flight."

Naya grabbed her bags, kissed her girlfriend and headed out the door. The drive to LAX was short, she was running behind schedule but since everyone knew who she was, it was a little easier for her to get through airport security. She was heading off to New York to spend a few days with her mom. It was hard for Naya being away from her family. She had been on tour all summer and glee started shooting a week after they got back from Dublin so free time was hard to come by. It was hard for any of the cast to find time for anything other than each other. These few days would be some good mother/daughter bonding time.

_The next day... 1:30am New York Time_

**Text to Heather - _Baby, i miss you. It's not the same sleeping without you. I feel weird..._**

**Text from Heather - _Honey i know, it's weird for me too.. plus this is the first time we've gone a day without sex in WHO KNOWS how long :(_**

**Text to Heather - _Tell me about it. I've almost forgotten what your body looks like!_**

**Text from Heather -_ Well we can't have that now can we..._**

**Text to Heather - _You wanna help your girlfriend out? I'll return the favor.. ;)_**

**Picture message from Heather.**

**Text to Heather - _Are you in my room right now?_**

**Text from Heather - _i just sent you a sexy naked photo and all you can see is me being in your room? Thanks babe._**

**Picture message to Heather**

**Text from Heather - _HOLY SHIT NAY. You look smokin'_**

**Text to Heather - _Consider that my goodnight to you ;) I love you baby, i'll text you tomorrow. Can't wait to see that body in person again._**

**Text from Heather -_ love you too snickerdoodle, ditto! 3_**

_Present day..._

"Thirteen times, thirteen fucking times i've called her and she's not answering." Naya was pacing back and forth in her trailer trying to rationalize what to do next. Dianna and Lea were trying to comfort her but she refused to be touched let alone consoled. "I need her, i need to know if she's okay, if she's seen the pictures. God her mom, Fuck, Taylor. What are we gonna do." Naya was now in tears, she stopped pacing and sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands.

"Naya she probably hasn't even see them yet, as for Taylor, he'll never know she sent them to you, it's okay." Dianna was trying her best to calm down the hysterical latina. Clearly it wasn't working.

_"Are you kidding me? OF COURSE HE'LL KNOW. She didn't send them to him! He's been suspicious of us for months, now this is just the icing on the cake." Naya couldn't help but scream. She felt angry, hurt and guilty. How could she let this happen, she should have told Heather to delete the pictures, she should have known better. How could someone do this to Heather, she was way to sweet for this. Who would do this._

_Naya was knocked out of her haze by a text message. Her heart stopped when she read the name on the screen._

_**Taylor H** - _**I guess the world finally knows what kind of girl she is. She should know better than to keep her phone unlocked. Fucking lesbian sluts.**

Naya was pretty sure she had lost all feeling in her body. She was frozen. Her thoughts, her body, her tears, all frozen. She did the only thing she knew how to, she ran. She made her way out to the paramount parking lot and got in her car. She needed to get to heather, so she got on a plane and headed out to St Petersburg.

A few hours later she arrived on set of Heather's movie. She couldn't find heather anywhere. she looked all over until she spotted Ashley talking to one of the directors.

"ASH, ASH! Where is she?" Naya ran full speed towards Ashley, almost knocking her over.

"Naya what are you doing here?" Ashley looked as if she'd seen a ghost, which was not surprising considering how pale Naya was from the shock of the current situation.

"Heather, where is she?" she asked. Ashley pointed over to the bar down at the edge of the beach. Naya dropped her purse and removed her shoes and ran as fast as she could over to the blonde. The closer she got the more clearly she could see that heather was intoxicated. She stopped right behind her and tapped her on the shoulder

As heather turned around Naya could see she'd been crying. the combination of alcohol and tears left her eyes a deep shade of red. "_Naya's here! Look everyone it's Naaaaaaaya! This is who the pictures were for you know, not for the world to see, not fo- for all my fans, just my-my girlfan, haha friend. Not a fan, though i'm pretty sure she's a fan of my pictures if you know what i mean_." Heather was beyond drunk, she was swaying in her chair and slurring all her words. The men that were around her found it hilarious and decided to use it to their advantage.

_"i see why you'd want her over your boyfriend, i'd tap that ass_" one of the men said loudly whistling and howling at naya.

"HeMo come on, we're leaving." Naya grabbed heathers hand and pulled her close, supporting the blondes weight on her own. She needed to get her out of here, out of the public eye and away from those assholes. She had never seen Heather like this before, it was scary. They both could lose everything, heather could lose her job, her family, her reputation and if heather loses those things Naya may even lose her.

Naya drove to a nearby hotel and checked in, leaving heather in the car so she wouldn't make a scene at the front desk. As soon as she got her keys she headed back out to bring heather in. as she reached the car she noticed heather was no longer inside, she looked down and saw heather curled up on the ground, sobbing. Seeing her so broken and helpless tugged at Naya's heart. She ached for her, she ached for the both of them.

'Come on baby, let's get you inside. I'm here babe, i've got you." Heather looked up and saw the latina standing above her. She began sobbing even more as she reached up for her girl.

"i- need-ed-you-i-naya-help-please-i-love-e-you" heather was having trouble breathing and speaking at the same time. So instead of words, she settled for touch. She draped herself around Naya and aloud her to lead the way into the hotel room.

Naya guided heather to the bed and curled up behind her holding onto her as tightly as she could. "Baby, we're gonna fix this. Everything is going to be okay, i promise. I'm not going anywhere."

Heather could hear the words that were spoken to her but she couldn't feel them. how was everything going to be okay? Nothing was going to be okay. Taylor sold the pictures to the press, her mom would see them and be so disappointed in her. The world would know about her relationship with Naya and what would Ryan say? There were so many questions, so many things to think of but she was too exhausted to think. She just needed to sleep, so for the time-being, she allowed herself to fall asleep in Naya's arms.

The next morning Heather woke up alone. Her head was pounding and her eyes were raw. She looked around trying to remember where she was. She looked over to the balcony and saw Naya talking on her phone, at that point she remembered everything. She recalled getting drunk, getting the phone call from Taylor, seeing her pictures on and Naya coming to rescue her. She held on to that last thought for a moment. Naya flew all the way out here at the drop of a hat for her.

She made eye contact through the window with the Latina and dropped her face to the ground. Naya finished up her phone call and joined her on the bed.

"hey" she said sheepishly

"Hi beautiful" Naya said as she stroked the stray hairs behind the blonde's ears.

"What am i gonna do Nay. I can't believe this is happening. How could he do this?" Heather was on the verge of tears once more.

"Look, i told you yesterday i'm going to fix this for you. Together we're going to fix this. I already talked to Ryan, he's doing damage control with the pictures. He's pulling them offline and he's pressing charges against Taylor. Your job is fine HeMo, so that's one thing you don't have to worry about." Naya stopped for a moment, allowing Heather to process the information one step at a time.

"Okay, well what about my mom, what about you. How is this effecting you?" Heather questioned.

"Don't worry about me. People know about us now, there's nothing we can do about that. It's in your court what you wanna do with that. If you wanna deny it or whatever, i'll do what you want. Heather i love you, i'm not going anywhere either way okay? You have me. Just hold onto that" Naya laced her fingers in between the blonde's and squeezed. She wanted her to feel okay, like this was fixable, like she wasn't alone.

Heather noticed something when Naya grabbed her hand. She actually felt it. She felt a small spark of hope that had been ignited inside her. "I don't want to pretend. Not anymore. I need to get this all out in the open so nothing like this happens again. I love you too, i think it's time i let the world know that too" As the words came out of her mouth Heather became increasingly more sure that things were going to be okay. Throughout the years there has been one consistent thing in her life, that thing was Naya. Through every up and down she was always by her side taking care of her. Heather never truly realized how lucky she was until now.

Naya stared into Heather eyes and leaned in to kiss her. It was a light kiss but it was powerful, reassuring. "We will get through this Heather, i promise you. I'll never leave your side" Heather leaned in to hug the brunette, she took a deep breathe and allowed herself to let go, in Naya's arms she was safe, nothing could hurt her. In Naya's arms she knew everything would be okay. "Thank you baby" she said softly. They sat together on the bed until they couldn't hold each other up any longer. Heather laid down and wrapped herself up into the latina. She laid there and let all the worry and doubt wash away. Things were going to be different, but as long as Naya was by her side, it would be worth it. It was time to start a new chapter in her life.

FIN


End file.
